(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to boot devices and more particularly pertains to a new boot device for replacing a boot on a constant velocity joint without removing the constant velocity joint from a vehicle.